


Sunrise

by vidnyia



Series: Jearmin Week 2020 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, First Time, Fluff, It's set right after their first time, Jearmin Week 2020, M/M, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidnyia/pseuds/vidnyia
Summary: After their first time, Jean and Armin lie in bed together, watching the sunrise through the window in Jean's apartment. There's a comfortable silence between them both as they realise that they're in love.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Series: Jearmin Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830037
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I collaborated with @ddeui (on Tumblr) on this prompt for Jearmin week! She's an incredibly talented artist and has inspired me so much. Please check out her comic of this fic and her other artwork too. Her entries for Jearmin week are so so beautiful. <3

The sun was rising, and they were still awake, curled up in bed together, watching the sky through the open curtains. Jean’s apartment was high up, so the view outside was beautiful, orange stretching out behind rows of streets and meeting the ocean at the edge of the city. Jean liked to watch the tiny cars driving early in the morning with no traffic to slow them down. He’d stayed up so late it became early more than a few times, but never with someone else before. Armin was lying with his head on Jean’s chest, watching the birds as they flew past the window, a small smile on his face. They breathed in sync, chests rising and falling together. That rhythm was the only noise that filled the air. 

It was a picture-perfect moment. They were both exhausted, but if they slept, it meant they wouldn’t feel the way they did anymore. Neither of them wanted this to end. 

Jean brought his hand up to run his fingers through Armin’s hair, which was still a little damp from the shower they had taken together. Armin hummed with contentment, smiling softly, and when he looked up at Jean with love and trust in his eyes, Jean felt a bond between them that he hoped would never break. He reached up, tucking Armin’s hair behind his ear, and smiled back at him, trying to convey his emotions without words because he knew he’d never be able to find any that would be  _ enough.  _

“Jean,” Armin whispered. Jean thought his name sounded beautiful when Armin was the one saying it, but that was true about everything. 

“Yeah?” Jean murmured back.

“I love you.”

Armin loved him. 

Jean felt like his heart was going to burst, or that he was going to start crying again. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky; what had he done to deserve that easy life he had always dreamed of, and with Armin by his side, too? Jean had no idea, but he didn’t want to question it too much. 

“I love you too,” he said. His thumb brushed over Armin’s cheek as he spoke, and he stared into his boyfriend’s eyes, watching as they filled with tears. 

“You really do?” 

“Idiot,” Jean smiled softly. His voice was barely more than a whisper. “I thought that was obvious.”

Armin blushed, breaking eye-contact bashfully before making himself comfortable on Jean’s chest again. After their late-night shower, he had insisted on wearing Jean’s shirt to bed, and Jean hadn’t resisted to the idea at all. The t-shirt reached halfway down Armin’s thighs; he was wearing it like a dress. Jean liked that a little too much, he thought, but there was no way he was going to tell Armin to change when he finally got to see what he looked like in his clothes. 

“I had a really nice time,” Armin said. 

“Mm,” Jean agreed, humming. “Me too.”

“I didn’t realise… it was going to be that good,” he admitted, almost sounding sheepish. 

“Oh, did you doubt me?” 

“No, of course not,” Armin chuckled quietly. “It was just better than I could have imagined.”

“Nice save,” Jean teased.

“Oh, stop it.”

“You love me,” Jean said, and it was supposed to come out as a joke, but his heart soared when he realised it was true. 

“I do,” Armin whispered.

“I love you too.”

They smiled at each other again, and Jean wondered if he’d reached the highest possible form of happiness because he wasn’t sure how life could get any better than this. 

“The sunrise is pretty,” Armin said after a little while.

“You’re prettier.”

“Jean…” Armin groaned. 

“I’m not taking it back,” Jean smiled. “It’s the truth.”

Maybe if the mood was different, Armin would have fought him on it, would have bickered and denied it for longer - but they were both feeling soft and warm inside. Armin just rolled his eyes and watched the sky again. Jean stifled a yawn. He didn’t want to sleep; he just wanted to lie with Armin and watch the world go by outside until they got old.

“Are you tired?” Armin asked him. 

“Yeah,” Jean replied. “Are you?”

“Yeah… but I don’t want to go to sleep yet.”

“Me neither.”

“I just want to stay like this.”

“Me too.”

“It’s going to be afternoon when we wake up, probably,” Armin said. Jean took his hand and stroked it with his thumb. 

“There’s nothing wrong with having a four p.m. breakfast,” he said. “You don’t have anything to do tomorrow, do you?”

“No,” Armin smiled. 

“Good. You can stay here with me. I’ll cook for you.”

“I love your cooking.”

“Everyone loves my cooking,” Jean said proudly. “I’ll make you whatever you want.”

Armin pulled Jean in for a tighter hug when Jean said that, and Jean wrapped his arms around him in return. The bed felt so much warmer with two people in it instead of one; Jean never wanted to go back to sleeping alone again. He thought about living with Armin, of spending every morning like this, of making breakfast in the kitchen together, and taking showers together, and… other things, too. Maybe after they had both gotten some sleep, he would ask him to move in. It was fast, but he didn’t care; they loved each other.

“I’m sleepy,” Armin murmured as Jean ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Me too,” Jean replied. 

They both yawned at the same time, then laughed, a little delirious from being so happy and so tired, too. Jean bent down to kiss the top of Armin’s head, strangely satisfied when he smelled his own shampoo. 

“I want to stay awake, but it’s too hard,” Armin murmured, curling up closer, bringing his leg over Jean’s waist. Jean felt a familiar warmth in his chest, and he welcomed it. 

“Let’s get to sleep,” Jean told him. “We can watch the sunset when we wake up.”

“That… sounds really perfect…”

“It does.”

“Goodnight, Jean.”

“Night, Armin.”


End file.
